


An Old Letter

by Loki_NB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB
Summary: You find an old letter, seem's though it has fallen behind a table in an old abandoned house, covered in dust, you assume its been here a while and isn't addressed to anyone, you decide to see what's inside.





	An Old Letter

To whoever may be reading this, if you are reading this I am either dead or immortal, I do not know which I desire more...  
This is not a will, as I have nothing I wish to burden anyone with, nor anything of real value I can give away,  
Instead, this is an explanation, a confession, if you will, I start by stating I seek not redemption nor forgiveness, I am a monster and I know this, I have accepted this, This letter is just to tell my truth,

My name is Bren Toph, I hail from [Kingdom Name], A kingdom hidden from magic, protected from exterior forces, by an unknown being, out history is told as so:

When our kingdom first rose, we found our land plentiful, crops would always be in full harvest and mining would bestow many treasures, we were open to trades, we wanted only peace with the greater kingdoms around us, but they saw our fortune and wanted for themselves, so they took, we fought back but it was obvious we were not strong enough, so our ancestors made a deal, with an entity whose name and true form has been long forgotten,  
The common knowledge of this deal is that every so often, A Guardian is chosen at the age of 16, anywhere in the Kingdom, A Guardian is chosen by this entity, it is the guardian's duty to... harness this magic, and to leave their kingdom to protect it, there are no details on how or what they do, and every Guardian never tells, They train for roughly two years, before embarking on their mission.  
There are tails of many different Guardians, some who visit home and are the same as they previously were, some who have changed, since they have taken the role, and some who leave, never to return...  
When I found out I was to become Guardian, I swore I'd visit, Id swore I would keep in touch, and never disappear... it wasn't as easy as I thought.

At the end of my training, I learned the truth, of what this entity truly wanted, a sacrifice,  
Once a month I would draw a circle of symbols on my own blood, and placing my victim in the centre, pierce their still-beating heart with my dagger, then, it would all just go away, disintegrate in front of my eyes, and nothing, not even the smallest drop of blood, would be left of them...

My first kill was the previous Guardian, their final lesson to me, creating the blood circle, and their final gift, themselves as the sacrifice,  
After that, I left the temple, faced my friends and family, and forced a smile till that night, then I left...

ever since that night its been my goal to find immortality so that no-one else would be burdened with this task...

That's all I have to say, May the gods look down upon you, and I pray you never fall into the darkness I have found myself in,

-Bren Toph


End file.
